Give a Little, Take a Little
"Give A Little, Take A Little" is the tenth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on December 7, 1984. Summary When Crockett spends more time in jail than the dealer he's trying to bust, Gina finds herself in a tough spot when trying to take him down. Plot Crockett & Tubbs go to see Noogie (Charlie Barnett) about any action going on the street, he gives them a line on some major drugs with an amphetamine stash in a warehouse. At OCB, Castillo is brought up to speed on Crockett & Tubbs' investigation, and wants Switek & Zito to back up Gina & Trudy who are working on a major pimp named Ramirez (Burt Young), who runs a high-dollar call-girl service. Castillo wants him brought down if he personally sends either Gina or Trudy on a call, and to not get compromised--two former Ramirez girls turned up dead in the river, carved on, when they tried to go on their own to start a service. Gina & Trudy are working on a small fry named Cinco to start up the ladder. At the warehouse, Crockett & Tubbs run into Bob Rickett (Lenny Von Dohlen) who reluctantly lets them in, they find the drugs in the warehouse, and arrest Rickett. Crockett threatens to put Rickett in jail for five years, but he provides a name of who will pick up the stuff, Alvarado, the time of the pickup and the address where he's located. Crockett turns him loose and tells him to allow them to make their pickup as normal. Gina makes contact with Cinco but no meeting with Ramirez, yet. Crockett & Tubbs drive to the address Rickett provided, and gunfire erupts before a souped up Ford Bronco busts through the garage and leads Crockett & Tubbs on a pursuit that ends when the Bronco crashes, and the occupant is arrested. Gina (as Paula) finally gets to meet with Ramirez (Burt Young), who offers money in exchange for protection, she identifies herself as strictly outgoing, meeting with politicians, conventioneers, etc. Crockett & Tubbs are called to lawyer Richard Cain's (Terry O'Quinn) office, an old adversary of Crockett's who now represents Alvarado, he tells them "people of means" got Alvarado out of jail, and that he will challenge the warrant by forcing Crockett to reveal his confidential informant. Crockett tells him to "do what he has to do" but he will NOT reveal his informant. Rickett tells his wife (Annie O'Neill) about what happened and how he's sorry it did. Castillo warns Crockett he will face contempt of court charges--and jail time--if he doesn't name his informant in court, and the judge in the case (Jacqueline Brookes) does find Crockett in contempt for not naming his informant, gives him 30 days, and is taken directly to jail. Rickett learns that Crockett went to jail rather than reveal him. Ramirez will expose Gina to an "elite clientele", accompany him on business trips, and invites her to a party with several of his associates. Ramirez gets a visit from Cinco, who works for he & Alvarado (Michael Madsen), who tells him there is a possibility of a wiretap and an informant inside his organization, and they begin to suspect Gina. Gina tells Trudy about what's going on, Trudy insists she bring her along as backup, Gina wants to go alone to protect her cover. Crockett is sprung from jail and assumes Castillo got him out, but Rickett went to see Cain, identified himself as the informant, agreed not to testify, and Alvarado walked out of jail. Crockett is irate that he did more jail time than Alvarado did. Gina goes to Ramirez' party, only to find there is no party, and he wants to have sex with Gina...and since she didn't bring any backup along, she has to comply to prevent her cover from being blown. Noogie, happy that Crockett went to jail rather than name his informant, brings a man named Trick Baby who tells them about Alvarado, that he is the enforcer for Ramirez, and that Ramirez is going to hit a girl named "Paula" who he has fingered for a snitch. Crockett & Tubbs instantly know that "Paula" is Gina and speed over to her apartment. Trudy stops by Gina's place to find her friend angry and humiliated over what happened. Alvarado's man Cinco (Tony Plana) arrives to carry out the hit on Gina, Trudy shoots him down but doesn't kill him, he confirms Alvarado and Ramirez are working together, that Alvarado is out to kill Rickett, that he can be found at Club Ocho, and agrees to help the police as long as they help him. Alvarado is arrested while Switek "tries" to be a comic onstage. Gina & Trudy go to arrest Ramirez, but he pulls a knife and when he tries to attack Gina with it, she shoots him. Crockett consoles a visibly shaken Gina, now having experienced the rough side of undercover work. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Burt Young as Lupo Ramirez *Lenny Von Dohlen as Bob Rickett *Tony Plana as Cinco *Jacqueline Brookes as Judge Cohen *Annie O'Neill as Mrs. Rickett *Michael Madsen as Sally Alvarado *Terry O'Quinn as Richard Cain Special Guest Star *Charlie Barnett as Noogie Lamont Co-Starring *Garcelle Beauvais as Waitress *Pat Julian as Assistant D.A. *Ben Rivera as Ramirez' Bodyguard *Donna Rosea as Cain's Secretary *Henry G. Sanders as Trick Baby Notes * Some of the opening footage (of the downtown sex bars) is reused in the next episode, "Little Prince". * Gina would find herself in a similar situation in the Season 4 episode "Blood And Roses", that time the man she was forced to be with was mobster Frank Mosca. * Crockett would find himself in jail on contempt charges again (for the same reason) in the Season 4 opener "Contempt of Court". Music *"Better Be Good To Me" by Tina Turner (opening sequence with Gina & Trudy shopping for clothes) *"You Want More" by Etta James (Gina at Ramirez' house) *"Today's A Beginning" by Brian Ray (end sequence where Gina is consoled by Crockett) Quotes *"You're so high you need clearance to land!'' -- Crockett to Noogie *"They haven't invented a ''tricky situation we can't handle!". -- Gina after Castillo assigns them to the Ramirez case *"Look down there (in the river), that's jail, and it's got guys up there that are gonna love you!" -- Crockett to Rickett *"We've got a pusher, a suspected mob hitman, and God knows what else, and he does less time in this case than I did!" -- Crockett after learning Alvarado got out of jail Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes